


[Vid] Ready To Get Down

by lilly_the_kid



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: and when you get damned in the popular opinion, it's just another damn of the damns you're not giving





	[Vid] Ready To Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and love how the characters have developed over the seasons, how they've become more and more of what they already were. I love that Mac finally came out and I love that Dennis wants "to kick things up a notch".

If the embed won't work, you can watch it [here](https://vimeo.com/215051909) on Vimeo.

password: ready

download: [31mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/wm0seq)

also [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/103247.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/97491.html)

 

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
